pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin: Global Breakdown
Pikmin: Global Breakdown is a pikmin game for wii but you use a Wii Groove Controller that hooks up to the wiimote.The setting is on the pikmin planet with Olimar,Louie and Pikmin. The pikmin planet has become more hostile and cold. The climates are changing, the enemies are going through scary adaptations, and the oxygen levels are dropping. Some species are becoming extinct, such as the Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat and the Greater Spotted Jellyfloat. There is some new enemies that are very rough.The controls are the same as Pikmin 2 but translated on to the Wii Groove controller. There are some new controls though. Family This game is in the Buildup Trilogy. The buildup trilogy is three games that build up to the unknown pikmin game of a serious nature. List of Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Bomb-Rock Pikmin *Ice Pikmin *Earthquake Pikmin *Bulbmin *Mushroom Pikmin *White Mushroom Pikmin Areas 1st visit Perplexing Pool *Glutton's Kitchen *Shower Room *Submerged Castle *Subterranean Gulch Forest of Hope *The Forest Navel Wistful Wild *Hole of Heroes *Dream Den *Cavern of Chaos *Snarrow Nest Valley Of Repose *Emergence Cave-(Newly added to make it harder)- *Subterranean Complex *Frontier Cavern *Hole of Redemption Distant Spring *Underground Autum *Ocean of Gardens Awakening Wood *Hole of Beasts *Snagret Hole *Bulblax Kingdom *Wilted Flower Garden 2nd Visit The Woods of Faith The Impact Site *Pearly Clamclamp Den Rocky Desert *Rusty Canyon *Snivan Hole *Rocky Burrows The Sparkling Lake The Desert Plateau The Final Trial Plot After the events of Pikmin Wii, Olimar and his family landed back on Hocotate. They all went home as President called Olimar for a meeting. At the confrence table, President said that the pikmin planet is acting weired. Louie was eating a cookie. When President told Olimar that the pikmin planet might die out, Louie dropped his cookie and was saying that all of the best gormet food comes from there. President says that there still is treasure on that planet, and he wants it all. Olimar wants to save the planet and Louie wants to save his recipies. Olimar and Louie are sent back to the planet of the pikmin in the Dolphin 2.0. Day 1:The Landing Olimar and Louie land in the Dolphin 2.0 at the ruined Perplexing Pool. It is snowing, there is heaps of rusted garbage, and the grass is brown. Louie gets out to explore and doesnt return... Olimar gets out to see louie is on the top of a Titan Dweevil! there is some red pikmin attacking its legs. call them back to get them. to destroy this titan, just attack it's legs. when louie falls down he is a treasure-The King of Bugs. Take him back to the Dolphin 2.0 and louie will appear in the cockpit. When he gets out he jumps for joy! There is an enclosed area with 20 pellets to get more red pikmin. But wait! Where is the Red Onion?? The enclosed area is where you find the yellow onion in Pikmin 2. The Red onion is where the yellow onion was in pikmin 2. The Dolphin 2.0 is where the firey bulblax was and the gate was moved to the entrance of the former yellow onion's stump. The stump is the landing site.